Bicyclists often need to exert significantly more effort than do car drivers to achieve satisfactory stability while cornering. For instance, a cyclist would need to maintain knowledge of their speed, lean angle, brake effort, pedal effort and handlebar angle to approximate the stability of the bicycle while cornering. This is particularly critical to mountain bikers who generally ride on rough, inconsistent terrain. Furthermore, bicycles offer significantly less protection than do other forms of vehicles in an event of accident or fall.